Wrong Idea
by SherriPoloTP
Summary: Stef helps out a young prostitute who is in desperate need of help, but what happens when the young girl gets the wrong impression and has her eyes set on Stef.
1. Chapter 1

**A STORY I CAME UP WITH HOPE YOU LIKE**

Amelia

All I heard were cop sirens I couldn't hear anything else, as they had me handcuffed and laying on my stomach. I had tears running down my face and all I could see was my little sister running up to me and jumping in my arms. More tears started to pour out of my eyes as I was lifted up and carried out the door of my hotel room. I had my eyes facing the ground. Then I started to hear voices around me.

"Is this Pablo's girl," I heard a lady ask the cop that had me handcuffed.

"Yes this is her, she was in the room performing sexual acts on a guy, Pablo wasn't in their," the cop told the lady.

"Bring her to the station please, I want to talk to her," the blonde lady said then I heard her walk away while I placed in the back of the police car.

When I reached the police station I was put into a room and I couldn't keep my eyes from staring at the ground.

I heard a door open and I heard papers being slammed on the desk and someone sitting down.

"Amelia, I'm Stef I just want to ask you a couple of questions ok," a lady asked me. It sounded like the same lady from earlier.

I kept my head down and didn't even acknowledge her. I just wanted to know if i was going to jail or not.

"Amelia, I need you to talk to me ok, I can't help you if you don't talk to me."

"Am I going to jail," I mumbled under my breath.

"What was that," she asked me.

I got the courage to lift up my head and I stared at the woman in front of me. She was an older blonde woman with short but medium size hair and small laugh lines across her face. Her facial expressions seemed like she meant business but I looked into her eyes and I knew I could trust her.

"Am I going to jail," I asked her again so that she could hear me this time.

"Well I can't promise that but I will do all I can to help you out okay, I just need you to answer some questions and be honest with me.

I nodded my head at her. She asked me a lot of questions about Pablo and his background. I felt like I was betraying him, he has been there for me since I was 12 years old when my mom walked out on me and my little sister Brittany who was just a newborn then. He found my sister and I staying in a shelter because we ran away from a foster home. He promised he would give my sister and I a place to stay and we would never have to worry about anything if I worked for him. I kind of got it in my head what I was going to be doing but I needed the money and I had to take care of my sister. When I turned 13 was when I started working. He took my virginity so I would be prepared when I started getting clients, it hurt like a bitch but I trusted him with my life. When I started to get older and started to develop and I started to have an attraction to girls. When Pablo found out about that, he beat the shit out of me because he thought I was going to leave him for a girl, I had to assure him that I still loved him so I got fucked roughly that night by 4 men and him so he could make me straight again. I cried from the pain I was feeling and for me having an attraction to woman. I guess over time he got used to it because I was still looking at woman and he caught me kissing another one of his girls. That time he didn't beat me he got an idea in his head and I became one of his best girls because I fucked both sexes at the same time. While I was working many days and nights Pablo's older sister was taking care of my little sister. I still managed to see her everyday and check up on her. She is 5 years old now and I'm 17 years old now about to be 18 in 2 months. I was tired of this life, the beatings, the rape i had to endure over and over again. Me getting arrested was the final straw for me snd I knew I had to get out of this life and make a living for my sister and I.

After I spilled my guts at the blonde detective and I realized I was crying my eyes out now, something I never did anymore.

"Do you know where Pablo is now," Stef asked me.

I was hesitant to tell her because I knew he was probably at his sister's house and my sister was there too. But I had to tell her because I believed she could help me.

"He is at his sisters house now, he said he was going over there when my last client arrived," I told her this and gave her the address. She said something into her walkie talkie and she got up out of her seat but I grabbed her hand and surprisingly she didn't back up.

"My little sister is there she is only 5 years old, if she has to leave can you promise me she will be okay and safe and you tell me where she is," I asked her I had to beg her with my eyes. She looked at me and she released her hands from mines. She looked into my eyes and I looked in hers.

"You have my word," she said to me and walked out.

 **SO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. WHAT DO YOU THINK OF AMELIA, HOW WILL THIS UNFOLD WITH STEFI HAVE SO MUCH PLANNED FOR THIS STORY THIS WILL DIFFERENT THAN ANYTHING YOU EVER READ BEFORE REGARDING FOSTERS FANFICTION.**

 **I**

 **F YOU GUYS ARE INTERESTED IN THIS STORY PLEASE COMMENT AND LET ME KNOW. I PROMISE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART I WILL FINISH THIS STORY AND NOT LEAVE IT UNFINISHED. I WILL TRY TO PUBLISH ONCE A WEEK SO LONGER CHAPTERS I AM IN SCHOOL FULL TIME SO SCHOOL DOES COME FIRST.**

 **PS. IN REGARDS TO MY OTHER STORIES LOVE IS LOVE SERIES IS UNFORTUNATELY DONE, USED TO BE I WILL FINISH THE LAST CHAPTER BY THE END OF THIS MONTH JUST HUGE WRITERS BLOCK WITH THAT STORY.**

 **PSS. NOT EDITED DIDN'T HAVE TIME TO EDIT IT. WILL GO BACK AND EDIT LATER.**


	2. Chapter 2

Amelia

My eyes shuddered open as I adjusted to the light in the room, it wasn't a lot of light but I still had to get adjusted to it. I sat up and realized I was in a cold place and I was sitting on a hard surface then it hit me I was in jail. I just blew my breath and I let a few small tears fall from my eyes, even though I didn't know why I was crying I brought this life to myself, I could have stopped a long time ago the lifestyle I was living. I was the one that put me and my little sisters life in danger everyday. I let more tears fall from my eyes in regards to my sister. She was such a sweet girl with a smile that could brighten up the whole room and hugs and kisses that could make your heart melt. This girl was my life and now I didn't know what was going to happen to her. I wanted to trust and believe in Stef but even though she was police officer there is only so much she can do.

Two hours flew by for what it seemed like and I heard a voice outside of my cell, and I recognized it to be Stef's voice. She was talking kind of low so I couldn't hear anything she was saying. Then I heard her and finally saw her come to my cell with a cop with her. She had a small smile on her face when she saw me and the cop unlocked the cell and she came in and sat down next to me.

I took that time to really study her, her hair was in curls like she just washed it and let it air dry it was naturally curly. She had pale skin with a light tan to it. Laugh lines going across her face which gave me an instinct that she had to be in her 40's or 50's. She had pretty eyes, a sharp nose with a jaw lines that could strike you as intimidating and a strong neck that help her up. She was gorgeous for somebody her age. I found myself really staring at her and I heard my name being called. I snapped out of my day dream, and looked at her, she was raising an eyebrow at me I guess she caught me staring at her.

"Everything OK," she asked me.

"Um, yea I was just thinking about something," I told her looking down at the floor so she couldn't see the embarrassment in my face.

"Well I wanted to talk to you about something," Stef said to me.

"Is my sister ok, please tell me Brittany is fine," I said to Stef a little nervous about what she was going to say.

"She is fine, when we found her she was asleep, but Pablo was nowhere to be found. We questioned his sister who refused to give us any information about where he was,but she started fighting with the cops and myself so I had to restrain her and she did get arrested for assaulting a police officer. We did find Pablo at a near by corner store. He was arrested as well. Your sister is in a group home right now, but the good news is that her preschool teacher wants to keep her. But she has to get her fostering license first and that is going to take a few weeks. But in the mean time so I can keep my word to you, my family will be taking her in until her teacher is done with all her classes," she said to me and I just listened to her taking it all in.

"Ok, so um when are you going get my sister and who do you live with," I asked her I wanted to know who was going to be around my sister even though anybody is better than Pablo and his druggie sister.

"Well I have a wife and five children. All of my children are teenagers, my youngest son is 13. And I will picking her up when I'm done here with you."

When she said wife I immediately was shocked. Something told me she was gay but my gay dar has been off for some reason. With her being gay I got excited for some reason.

"Is everybody safe, I mean I already had Brittany in a bad place for so long, I just want to make sure this time she is safe," I asked her and she smiled at me.

"Yes she will be safe, my wife who I known for 10 years is a principle and four out of my five kids was all fostered and adopted by us, so we assure you your sister Brittany will definitely be safe."

"Thank you so much Stef, it really means a lot that you are taking her in, She is such a sweet girl and she causes no trouble at all, she is a little clingy but she is the best and I just want the best for her."

"She will be just fine," Stef said to me and I smiled at her.

"What about me, do I have to stay here," I asked her even though I didn't want to stay here I was fine long as Brittany was okay.

"I got you into a group home called Hope for Girls, it is a small group home but with more leeway than most group homes, you are allowed to have a job while staying there, you can leave the group house to do as you please long as you have your privileges but there is a 9am curfew, and you also have to participate in group therapy with the rest of the girls. Most girls would love to be in the group home it takes a lot of hard work to get in there so don't let me down," she said to me with a stern look on her face.

"Trust me I won't, when can I see Brittany, I just want to tell her that I love her and that she is safe with you and your wife."

"Once you get all settled in I will bring her to come see you in a few days, then when you get your privileges you can come over and see her anytime you want, but you need to do good in there and we are going to help you find a job as well."

I nodded to her and she stood up patting me on the knee and she walked towards the cell door, while she was leaving I watched her walk out and she looked good in those jeans she was wearing, my eyes stayed glued to that amazing ass she had. I hurried and looked away before she caught me staring at her again. I was immediately drawn and attracted to Stef. Just by the sound of her voice was drawing me to her. I laid back down to rest until it was time for me go and I could only think about Stef, I couldn't wait to see her more and actually be in the house with her. I wanted Stef and I what I wanted I normally got.

 **UH OH TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS ABOUT AMELIA?**

 **HOW IS SHE GOING TO ACT AROUND STEF. DO YOU THINK AMELIA IS A SAFE GIRL ?**


End file.
